


University of Liverpool

by FarpointCosplay



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arrogance, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Nerd Sebastian, OOC, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2920766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarpointCosplay/pseuds/FarpointCosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two friends, at one university. While Ciel was making his life perfect in front of his eyes, Sebastian has lived in video games. What's more, what if there's something, that horribly ruins their friendship and Sebastian's life? Yes, it's called love. This is not about romance and happiness, this is about tears and unrequited love. Collaborated modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New phase, same old mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please read this announcement about this story! I'm re-uploading the first chapter of University of Liverpool since it went through many changes. It is based on a roleplay game with Kei-en and we decided to re-write it together. I will write chapters from Sebastian's point of view and she will have Ciel's. They will usually change one by one, but there can be exceptions.
> 
> Disclaimer and warnings: We don't own the characters, although they are strongly OUT OF CHARACTER (OOC).  
> We have never been to Liverpool so please excuse possible mistakes in their school's system etc. It is inspired by it but fictional after all.  
> The content is M rated. And the universe is entirely alternative and in modern age (AU).
> 
> Thank you for understanding and we hope you will enjoy the fanfiction we made so much effort to make readable!  
> -Nakashima

**Sebastian’s POV**

It was over: more than 2 months of summer days, full of relaxation, hot weather, nothing-doing. My ex-classmates had many ways how to deal with their lives now. Get a job, become useless wreck or - study some more. I was this lucky to get an amazing opportunity to study on one of the best universities in England – the University of Liverpool. Thanks to myself and all my effort I got a scholarship.

I arrived to the campus after lunch. The dormitory was still relatively empty, I suppose I was one of the first, so I went to get keys to my room - no. 40. I know exactly who my room-mate is going to be, I myself arranged it, there was no way to share a room with anybody else but: Ciel Phantomhive.

Smart, incredibly handsome, sexy, talented, popular. Ciel was a dream of every person on high school. I’m going to say it like this; he has a rare gift. He is charming, irresistible and can play with people’s feelings. You could say he is perfect but he really isn’t. He has flaws (for example being complete jerk in character) but nobody can see them over his great charisma. Neither can I, though sometimes I wish I could.

Thinking about this, I dragged myself to the room, unlocked the door and lifted my head to examine it. It wasn't bad - and hell it shouldn't be, for the money we spent on this. It was quite spacious, two comfortable looking beds with neat bedding , two desks, windows with nice curtains and a big wardrobe. Walls were beige and the whole room was into beige-brown-white. I placed my bag and the backpack compactly by the wall and opened it. The first thing I did was pulling out the most important thing I carried along with myself - my laptop, that is. Then I looked at my phone, hoping that maybe, just maybe I got a text from him. Well, I didn't. Perhaps he shows up today, it's been a long time since I’ve seen him and my heart is going crazy just with the thought of him.

Pulling some cables behind the desk, plugging in, putting loud speakers and mouse onto it– it already felt like home. I decided to wait here and check the site of the university to start with. So I took my glasses and wiped them in my shirt before taking them on. Few hours later I realized I’m checking new uploads on YouTube and it’s almost getting dark outside. Well, what a pity I didn’t make it go outside.

I was intently watching another part of this ‘The last of us’ walkthrough when a light touch on my neck startled me so much I jerked in shock and my headphones fell off my head. I didn’t even notice anyone coming since I was wearing them. I turned around swiftly and in that moment my whole body was overwhelmed by heat and my heartbeat speeded up. Oh fuck. It was him. I figured he kissed me on neck to greet me provocatively and now his beautiful face was just an inch away from mine.

I examined every detail I couldn’t see for two months. The sweet, kissable, soft, slightly parted lips of his, which I wanted to kiss, claim and own, were the first thing I looked at. Right then, I shifted my gaze up, into his marvellous sapphire eyes. There he distanced and I got up right away to hug my _friend._ “Ciel” I breathed, “hi!”

“ ‘Sup, sunshine.” He said and I smiled at the calling. He gave me just a short hug and then looked around our new home. He wasn’t even surprised he shares room with me so I guess this time he took me seriously when I warned him I’ll arrange it. I’m such a lucky bastard, it could be anyone.

“God, Ciel, it’s been such a long time!” I started saying, turning around on the spinning chair and swung my leg up to place the ankle upon the knee. “I’m so excited about this place, we have so much stuff available around-“ I reached on the table for school’s brochure and opened it.  “Internet computing seems like some really gripping shit, they teach programming in Java, Computer systems, Databases, Human centric computing and operating system concepts. We will _also_ take modules in software engineering, database development, internet principles, advanced web tech-” I look up at Ciel who was now lying on my bed with earphones plugged in. Oh, he’s ignoring me. “-nologies.” I slowly quietened down by finishing the sentence.

I closed the booklet and watched him for a while but in the end I couldn’t help but smile. It’s just because I missed him so much and just watching him like this makes me happy. I get up and hunker down to my bag, tucking my black locks behind my ear as it kept falling into my face. I searched through it quickly before I pulled a small box out. “Hey, Ciel?” I called to get his attention and walked over to him. “Remember-“ I poked him so he would finally take the earphone out, “remember as you once told me to get you an iPad? I know you wanted the golden one that was nowhere to get but I ordered it from the states. It’s a gift for you as..you know, entering the university, that is!” I smiled and handed him the box. I bit my lip, hoping I didn’t screw up and that I’d finally be appreciated.

Fat chance. Ciel gave me a half-regretting smile and reached into his bag beside the bed, pulling out the very same iPad. “Thanks mate but my grandfather had the same idea.” That’s all he said. Then I realized it was foolish, Ciel was in USA for summer, it could have occurred to me that he gets it there. It’s vain to try to make Ciel happy, much less with material gifts.

Ciel then stretched his back and got up. “Well, I might as well go check this place out.” He said and took his blue school jacket on. “Oh, but, thanks for the iPad, you can keep it!” He called as he was already reaching the main door.

“Wait!-” I stood up as well, grabbing my phone and keys, “can I go with you? I also wanted to check it out!” I actually did, I was just too lazy to go on my own, moreover I was waiting for Ciel.

“Ehm..” Ciel stopped in the doorway, turning around slowly. By now I was standing right behind him so he put hand on my shoulder and shook his head lightly.. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, mate.” He lifted his eyebrows. “You stay here and study, that’s what you do. Do your thing. And I’ll do mine, alright?”

“But!” I nearly interrupted him with the eagerness to protest. “We haven’t seen each other for like two months, don’t you want to spend some time together? I don’t even have materials to study yet.” I didn’t let him reject me so easily, I always try some more before he says ‘no’ clearly enough.

“Agh, alright, come here.” He grabbed me around my neck and started dragging me through the corridor to the ground floor.  We passed the reception where Ciel randomly winked at the reception clerk for some reason. When we walked out of the building, it had already gotten dark. We headed into Liverpool’s streets, talking some, looking around, getting to know the city a bit, for example looking for restaurants, coffee bars and clubs. My biggest intention was to find where they have game shops or Wi-Fi connection so I was walking with phone in my hand constantly. Not long time after, Ciel noticed couple of chicks standing by some building so he stopped on the way. He put on one of those irresistible smiles and I knew I’m not going to like this.

“Hello ladies,” he said as he walked up to them, “I would like to ask you, is there any place around campus..” by now the voice faded because I didn’t dare following him. I just saw the girls chuckle and adore my friend’s beguiling attitude. I frowned and looked into my smart phone, at least pretending I’m busy searching for a Wi-Fi worth more than one signal mark.

From time to time I lifted my head to see him talking to those whores, until Ciel apparently forgot he had a company and started walking away with their escort. Fortunately, halfway across the street he realized it and turned around. He had such a derisive smile on his face and then he _whistled_ and called: “Baaaassy!” with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and put the phone in the back pocket of my jeans. “Where are we going?” I asked when I caught up with them. I faked a smile and decided to introduce myself when the girly creatures looked at my uncomfortably. “Hi, I’m Sebastian.” I did it out of politeness, with an assumption they already did. Ciel laughed at that since he knew how much I hate to deal with women.

“So, you go to this club often?” Ciel’s question followed after everyone decided it’s better to ignore me. He smiled at the brunette, wrapped his arm around her waist and the blood started to boil within me.

“Well, from time to time. My ex and I went there every week last year. But I’m not with him anymore. I’m single now.” She replied. It hurt to listen to, obviously. I try to ignore the jealousy every time but it’s hard not to mind something that stabs you right through the heart. In whiles like this I just walk beside them and observe the surroundings. The first day on campus. I already love it.

“Oh, well, poor guy to miss out on someone like you.” Ciel run fingers through his hair as the woman stepped closer to him and leaned her pretty head on his shoulder.

“I don’t know.. Do you think?” And that little mouth of her with tons of pink lip-gloss curls up into a smile.

“Sure thing.”

* * *

 

We arrived to a club. Ciel let the girl go forward, saying he will come in a minute. Right then he turned back at me and pulled out a packet of cigarettes with a lighter. He threw the lighter at me as he put a cigarette into his mouth. I clumsily caught it and stepped closer to ignite it for him. He took the first drag and I brought the lighter down.

“I was hoping two months at your grandpa’s would teach you better.” I noted, almost sounding indifferent but I cared more than that. I observed him as he drew on the nicotine stick and rose his eyebrows. “Smoking this shit is not very classy.”

Ciel smirked at that comment like I didn’t know a damn thing about class, which I of course, did not. But sometimes I knew how to strike his weaknesses, especially when I don’t like him smoking. “None of your business.” He winked at me.

Eventually he left in the club. I tried to convince him it’s not such a good idea to go clubbing the first night on the university but Ciel thought this is _exactly_ the right time to get wasted. I hesitated for a while but in the end, I really wanted to keep an eye on him. I hurried after him, following him through the crowd while bumping into several people. When I finally forced myself through, I saw Ciel already sitting at the bar. Here I realized what a big mistake I’m doing again. I knew I’m going to go through this again, yet I’m exposing myself to it. It will be just the same as on high school, I’ve always been following Ciel to parties and ended up in depression. And honestly I wished I could be back home, on my comfortable chair, under a warm blanket, playing League of Legends with friends on skype. With no worries.

“ _Hi there._ ” I heard a faded voice of some hot guy who swung by to my Ciel with his cheap pick-up lines.

_“..I don’t know, can you_?” I heard a piece of the conversation after a while, which ended up with Ciel laughing and getting up, leaving that man’s absurd company. My heart skipped a beat when his hand grasped mine and he started dragging me to the dancing floor. I was nervous, I knew I can’t dance. Actually, I hate dancing. I hate this whole outrageous thing. Like alcohol, drunk people with high ego, the disrespect and indifference all around. Everyone caring only about who to fuck this night.  But even though Ciel did everything I so profoundly hated, I was willing to undergo it. This was the reality I created myself, after all. I decided to suffer for this motherfucker. For him only.

We appeared in the centre of the deadly dance floor, between all the intoxicated teens. I only started dancing because of him. He was absolutely superb when he danced, and I wasn’t the only one who watched his unique self. And we danced close, just like on high school, which felt like so long time ago. Yet it wasn’t, the last time it was on the graduation prom. What a disaster.

I smiled lightly, making the eye contact, admiring the way he smiles and moves, feeling every fleeting touch. All of that made his mind burst with emotions, just how I adored him.

But soon enough, as to be expected, some black-haired hoe exchanged my company and stole my dancing partner. She was pretty and confident and rock looking and Ciel did have a thing for black-haired girls. He was so going to fuck her. Just like always. I distanced from them, watching the moves, expressions, every one of them. As he grabbed her slim waist, as she ruffled that raven hair with glitter bits and as she winked with her long black (fake) eyelashes. But I also have black hair. Would you like me if I was a girl? Would I seem more attractive if I was popular? No. No more self-pitying, I told myself.

Since Ciel has disappeared from my sight with that girl’s company, I decided to wait at the bar. I ordered myself a coke and stared into my phone. It took him some time but in the end Ciel found me.

“We should probably leave soon, there’s school tomorrow.” I told him when he sat next to me. I don’t bother asking where he’s been, I don’t want to know. If I did, I would get sick and I couldn’t stop thinking until morning and I definitely couldn’t concentrate tomorrow.

“Stop talking bullshit, Bassy.” His voice was drunk, he probably didn’t even know what I said. He leaned his head on my shoulder, which made me shiver. I put my hand on his back and stroked it gently. I’m not going to spend the whole night here, we can’t oversleep. “I wanna dance” he said then, lifting his head quickly. “You coming or shall I find someone else? Like,” he paused, looking around, “that whore.” He said and pointed at a blonde in the middle of a group.

Of course I agreed. I couldn’t see him with anyone else anymore. It only took about half an hour until Ciel was completely done and I allowed myself to take him outside and lead him home.

* * *

 

Ciel fell down on his bed exhausted and I didn’t expect anything from him but to finally fall asleep and get sober. No more parties, I’m not his stupid personal assistant to always walk him home when he’s off. I was so upset. I took my shoes and coat off, locking our room before I sat to my laptop. I just signed up to my account and opened the browser when..

“Bassy.”

I sighed. I need to ignore him. He isn’t gonna mess with me…

But I’m too weak. I turned around to look, seeing my roommate apparently didn’t have enough fun as he was lying on the bed with his arms lifted. Right, like he was a fucking God and everyone does as he waves. Like only because he calls my name, I will do anything. But I will, and willingly. He knew it.

I stood up and walked to the bed. Ciel’s drunk body seemed so vulnerable like this, yet I knew that’s just my delusion. I got on the top of him and straddled him, leaning my hands on sides beside his head.

 “Yes?” I whispered, my sight aiming directly into those blue eyes and then at his lips, the most seductive factors of his. Now it’s only us. No damn dudes, no drunk sluts, no one. I licked my lips like I was a predator about to hunt his prey, although, everybody knew that I am the prey here, in his trap.

He brought me closer with his arms, so that our faces were just inches apart. I painfully craved to kiss him, nevertheless, didn’t dare to move a finger. I closed my eyes, smiling a bit. I enjoyed his presence, being so close, smelling his cologne, his shampoo, the scent of his in general. It was mixed with alcohol, which was disgusting but intoxicating at the same time, it was Ciel’s scent. I breathed in deeply, missing it like oxygen, inhaling it to live, to survive. That boy’s presence was what I needed and longed for, every minute of his life. As Ciel put his hand on the back of my neck, my whole body shivered with excitement, with desire, with the nervousness I felt because of how much I loved him and I didn’t want to screw up. But then again, I knew what’s following. Ciel parted his lips so that I felt his breath on my lips and then he said:

“Go to your own fucking bed, wanker!”

My erotic fantasies about his scent were shattered right when Ciel pushed me roughly and threw me off the bed. I opened my eyes swiftly as my body crashed against the stiff surface hard.

“Missed this so much.” I remarked half-sarcastically and crawled on my own bed, grabbing my laptop on the way. I sat on the bed and took my headphones on. It was half past midnight but well, being awake another half an hour won't hurt anyone. I double-clicked on the League of Legends icon on my desktop and glanced at Ciel meanwhile. He was turned back to me and probably falling asleep. I leaned my back on the wall and sighed. How bad the idea of sharing a room on the university was?

I looked back on the screen and signed up to my account named “Baxssy”. One game with Warwick in jungle, with a good techno music, that’s all I needed to clear my mind.


	2. It just can’t be perfect, can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, for those who may not read it, this story is AU and OOC and we know it, it is intentional. Please NO HATE, if you don't like, don't read.
> 
> -Kei

**Ciel’s POV**

It was the same old routine. I hear the phone buzzing in my back pocket, getting more annoying second by second so I smash it against the wall, before Bassy starts complaining. “Bloody hell...” Sounded from the other side of the room with some crashing noise, so I'm guessing I hit him instead.

“Good morning, Ciel.” I hear but don't bother answering. Good-fucking-morning, it's like 7AM, who do you think I am. 

After few more moments I hear the shower turn on and I groan while rolling over to my side. “Fuck this.” Finally opening my eyes I manage to glance up at the wall clock, finding out I still have almost two hours before the introduction seminar begins. I’m still wearing yesterday’s clothes so I strip them off immediately and proceed to the bathroom.

Bassy is occupying the shower right now, so I brush my teeth and wash my face before grabbing the only towel we own to wrap it around my slim hips and lean against the cold dewy tiled wall to watch his confused whining face as he turns the shower off and searches for something to dry himself with. I grin in his face when he pierces his eyes through mine and eye the towel tightened safely around me. “Problem, mate?” I jerk my chin up and smile.

My question goes unanswered as he simply steps out of the bath, with water dripping all over his body, and his hair completely wet. I’ve seen him without clothes hundreds of times but he still, after all this time, gives me this slightly embarrassed/annoyed look before heading to our bedroom.  

With that the smile on my face curls up into a smirk as I follow him and lean again, this time against the door frame to watch him dig up another towel from his old black travelling bag. “How are you?” I pretend interest and ask.

He takes some time to answer, first pulling on some underwear and slacks, like that mattered to this conversation. “I am fine, what about you?” And I’m already bored. Sometimes I hope to get something exciting from his mouth but he always proves me wrong and says some boring shit. I couldn’t be bothered answering so I turn on my heel, stepping back inside the bathroom, slamming the room behind me.

There I shower myself, let the hot water pour over my body, wetting my dark hair as I comb them with fingers and sigh. I lean my naked body on the cold wall when suddenly I hear something from another room, but I don't mind it and keep showering. After about five minutes I get out and bare naked as stand there, in front of the hazy mirror I swipe my hand over to clear it. I look perfect. As always. I look at my worked-out body, tense muscles and pale skin with drops of water dropping from my hair, my figure of an athlete.

After I dry myself I put on some underwear and walk in the first room again, finding the nerd at his best. Creased black trousers, lousy white shirt, ankles crossed and headphones, covering the majority of his head, sitting back to me and clicking persistently. God, this is ridiculous.

I dress up in a navy shirt, pair of black slacks and a tight vest of matching colour. My still-wet ink locks fall in my face before I swipe them away with what must have been a totally tired face. I watch the geek behind his precious little nest of cables, looking up and checking me out with amazement in his eyes. Do I look perfect again? Most probably. I put on my black Armani shoes, expensive as fuck but who the hell cares when my grandfather pays. Turning around on my heel, I step closer to my home boy Bassy and lean over him as I close his laptop with a smile. “You going? If we leave now we can still manage a decent breakfast.”

“Wait, wait- okay.” He says in his panic mode to which I raise my perfectly shaped brows and walk over to the hall where I grab my coat and wait for him to crawl there as well. He’s about a head higher than I am, making him the perfect laughing pole at every occasion, such as this one. But I keep my mouth shut and just wait for his ass to take on his Oxford shoes and his sorry excuse of a coat on. “Where do you want to go? Cafeteria here or somewhere outside?” He asks with those annoying sparkles in his eyes.

“We can just explore.” I say with a half mysterious, half ironic tone as I step to the door, grabbing my iPhone with earphones which I shove into my pocket. I also take the black leather bag in which I carry the new iPad, not that I'm an Apple freak or anything. It's just luxurious and overpriced. Almost as I and my family is. Stepping out on the rusty red carpet of the hallway I can hear Bassy closing the door behind us and following me like a loyal dog to the staircase. In about two minutes we pass the receptionist, this time it's a brunette with a ponytail, chewing a gum with her mouth open. How animalistic. We walk through the glass rotating door and suddenly I feel the summer sun on my cheek. I sigh and walk toward the centre of our beloved faculty.

Walking around for a bit, passing shops, restaurants, clubs, even a mall, we eventually appear in front of a not-that-bad looking café. “What about this one?” Bassy says and I can see him eyeing the Wi-Fi logo on the door. Unbelievable.

I walk in with my shiny shoes and hell of an attitude; I head to bar immediately to order a black coffee. Waiting for the useless employee to do his job and satisfy me, I look around the room, seeing for my taste too many sober students preparing for their big day. I also notice two girls near a window, talking about Professor Fitz, the head teacher of the Law department, so I figure out they must be from my class. Without hesitation I come closer while putting on my devilish smile that everybody, and yes, I mean everybody, loves, and speak up.

“Is this seat taken?” I ask while raising my eyebrow and leaning over one chair.

“No, you can sit there if you want.” One of them, a brunette with a sincere smile replies.

“Thank you very much, love.” I smile and look at other girl. A total cheerleader type. Two blond ponytails, emerald green eyes, snow white teeth and a girly outfit. “My name is Ciel.” I introduce myself to the blondie after few moments and sit of the chair reversely, leaning my elbows on the backrest that was now before me.

“I'm Elizabeth. This is Paula.” She giggles and points her cute pink nail at her friend. Elizabeth? This better be interesting.

“Hey, Bassy?” I call on the geek in his depressive little corner where I find him by looking around the cafeteria. I could almost see the black emo smoke around his side table. “Come here, I would like to introduce someone to you.” I smile charmingly and nod my head in a get-you-sorry-ass-here-you-twathead gesture before I turn back at the girls.

Suddenly I hear the pathetic employee calling my order, and actually thinking I would get up and walk there just to pick it up. So I eye him until he gets up and brings the order to my table. As he placed the beverage in front of me with that oh-so-scared face, I smile and thank him. Then I turn on Bassy again as I nod my head, _again_ , to tell him to come closer. God, why are people sometimes so fucking inept? Do I really have to say everything twice?

He unwillingly gets his ass up, taking the tray with his vegetarian food and what I could assume was a strong coffee, and transported himself to our table, sliding down next to the brunette Paula with a regretful look on his face. “Hey, I’m Sebastian.” He says dryly with the absolutely most dead-fish face he has.

 I leave Bassy top deal with the less pretty friend with love for books, and start talking to Elizabeth. We, of course, find out we have a lot in common. We’ll be both studying law, we’re both pretty much beautiful, we’re both into sports. I was right actually, she was a head cheerleader on her high school in Leicester, and I was a football captain. It’s like a bad American movie, for fucks sake.

About 15 minutes pass until the four of us get up on our feet to finish our drinks and get to the bloody introduction seminar for freshmen year.

We arrive to the university and I find myself in a group of people looking up from the brochure up on the magnificent building rising before us. It’s enormous, just like I heard from my father who studied here. But certainly not as huge as those universities my grandfather wanted to send me to in States.

Soon enough we reach the welcoming hall or whatever it is and find ourselves four free places. Bassy, me, Elizabeth and Paula, sitting on those old wooden chairs, sandwiched right next to each other, uncomfortable as shit. Who the fuck do they think we are? Fucking little shits from middle school, still drooling our chins? I look around myself, seeing couple of boys, ( yes, I am forced to say boys since I wouldn’t want to be vulgar) jerking out over a photo of Kristina Rose on their phone. Amateurs. I look the other way, right when seven people approach the podium. One having a microphone and speaking up. From his precious little speech I only get that he is the headmaster and the other six are the main teachers of each department.

I might have died, go to hell, and revive again meanwhile Mr. Dickhead Walzig kept his speech going on and on for whole 93 minutes. 5,580 second I could have done something productive instead of listening to this fuck face. After he ended I raised and stepped to the front door, with Bassy, Elizabeth and Paula following me. “Oh, I just remembered. I have to meet up with my brother. He's in his last year now. So, I guess we'll catch up with you later?” She twitted amazingly fast and left with her friend beside her.

“Tsk.” I sighed and turned around to face Bassy. “So it's just you and me now, hm?” I smirked.

“It seems so. Want to look around? After that I'd like to have lunch in that restaurant we passed yesterday, what do you say?” He smiles, before tucking his unwashed black locks behind his ear.

It's still a bit too early for lunch, don't you think?” I say as I glance on my wrist watch, showing 10:36 AM. “God, I'm bored. I want to do something.” I complain as we step outside and I noticed about ten to fifteen school stands in front of the main entrance, showing club activities of all kind. I see a football stand few feet away so I step closer, looking up at the sunglasses-wearing tall athlete behind the table, with leaflets in his hands.

We discuss the football activities, talking about the championship at the end of the semester, and at last I sign up for the program, knowing I’ll be a great reinforcement for their team, when I lead them to victory.

“So see you at practice on Wednesday?” The guy, named Chris, asks. “We would be happy to have you on our team with your amazing experiences and all.” He smiles while I take the leaflet and shove it in my pocket.

 Suddenly he has a shocked, almost disgust face as he looks behind me. I turn around to see what his problem is and see Bassy, just putting his hand on my shoulder. “So did you sign up anywhere?” He asks and looks at the stand I’m standing by.

“Actually, yes.” I reply as I reach out for another leaflet and shove it in his shirt pocket, where it comically sticks out. “You can visit me on the field. I’ll be the one running away from you.” I give him a charming look and walk further from the stand. “What about you?”

“Sure, I signed up in a math club, there's this IT workshop and I am also thinking about joining some research groups. The quality of these activities seems very good so far and-“

“Oh, yeah, cool.” I don't listen to him at all. Maybe he was talking, maybe not. I don't give a damn. I was thinking about something else entirely so I didn't have time to pretend like a care.

We walk between more stands, looking at some closely once in a while, but I haven’t seen anything that would interest me. In the end, beside to football I also join the swimming club and reading club, just because the girl giving the flyers looked hot. Bassy joins it too for the pleasure of spending another 60 minutes a week in the same room as me.

And after about an hour we sit in that restaurant Bassy wanted to visit and I order tonic with vodka, lemon and ice. For lunch I'm having a lobster, just of the satisfaction I’ll have when seeing the look on Bassy’s face when I dig my teeth in the dead animal.

“So tell me more about your summer holidays.” He brings up a new topic while we wait for our meals. He’s looking at me with that stalker/loving expression on his face as he leans his head on his palm and stares without blinking. It’s fucking creepy.

“Sweet, I was at grandfather’s house in Hamptons. Few parties, few fucked ups, I just hope I won't be having a kid in 8 month. Other than that, boring.” I finish and water my throat with the cold beverage some waitress brought meanwhile. “What about you, Bassy?” I lean on the backrest of my chair and slightly smile. “Let me guess, closed in one dark room, with your notebook, playing WoW or LoL or whatever, with your imaginary friends, and occasionally jerking off over my topless photos on Facebook?” I laugh. I would be very surprised if it was something different. “Oh, and maybe studying from time to time. Having no life whatsoever. Did I get it right?” I raise my eyebrows as two plates with food land on our table. One with a proper, good meal, for myself; and one with the rabbit food our little vegie here.

“Uh- anyways, I would have guessed that too. It’s nice how careless are you, but hey, using a thing called protection is the most difficult thing in the world, right?” He shakes his head in disapproval.

“I did, not that it's any of _your_ business, mate.” I smile and have another sip of my tonic before I take the first bite of that dead meat. It wasn't that bad, but it certainly wasn't the best lobster I’ve ever had. As always. It just can't be perfect, can it? Why can't some things be perfect just for once? Is it that hard to satisfy me? I guess it is.

I take another bite to make sure before I shift the plate on the side and sigh. I take another sip of my drink but it taste like shit too so shove it next to my plate and lean on backrest. “How's your salad, hamster?” I smile mockingly.

 “Again? You're too spoiled, Ciel, this is quite luxury restaurant just for a regular lunch.” He says calmly but I couldn’t care less if this was the Queen’s personal dinner, the food was just shit. “It tastes wonderful, I don't know what do you dislike about this cuisine. You may try something vegetarian too, sometime.”

“Yeah, like that's ever going to happen.” I laugh and quickly check the time on my phone. 12:15. I'm so bored I don't even feel like fucking. And that state really scares me. “Do you- Oh, wait. For a minute there, I wanted to ask you what are your plans for today, but then I remembered. You never have any, plus, I don't really care.” I sigh with a lovely smile and with last sip I finish my drink.

“Of course. Why, do you want to do something? We can do something.” He looks up at me now with a curious look.

“Like what? Hm? Tell me your brilliant idea, sporto.” I lean forward and place my hand on the table, smiling.

“I, uh, thought that you had a suggestion and that was why you wanted to ask.” He wriggles nervously like a girl on her first date. “But we could like, I don't know, look around Liverpool. Social people do that, right? Or what else do _you_ want to do?”

“Actually, that's not such a bad idea.” Smiling, I stand up, get my leather wallet from my back pocket, and throwing some cash on the table. “Let's be social!”

“Alright.” He chuckles and when he finally finishes his drink we leave the place just to find ourselves on the busy streets of Liverpool. The weather was alright, not too hot but also not as cold as it could be. Few sun rays shine through the clouds on us, and soon enough I felt it on my pale face, and in my sapphire blue eyes.

I could feel Bassy’s determined look as he was so desperately eyeing my face with joy and lust. But I don't turn my face to him, I never do. I simply go on with that knowledge, never turning to his direction. We end up at the end of some street, with a huge park in front of us. It reminds me of Hamptons and my summer holidays. I step on the green without even thinking about it, and walk further in the sparling light. I pass few trees and even bigger lake, but I still decide to go on. I see quite a lot of people around, few study groups, some lovers in an old altar. It was quite nice, I must admit.

 


	3. Are you actually a gamer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is AU and OOC, it is intentional. Please NO HATE, if you don't like, don't read.  
> Also, please excuse us for possible mistakes & typos, and just ignore them, this happens to anyone.  
> If you like the story, we will appreciate some opinions in comments! Thank you and enjoy!

**Sebastian's POV**

The saddest thing about yesterday was, that it was no difference from the first day. Ciel went somewhere with his new friends and got wasted or something. Well, there was one difference, I didn't accompany him this time. I felt like I couldn't take it again. Instead, I stayed at the dormitory and played a couple of games. I stayed awake until midnight to wait for Ciel but eventually I gave up and went to sleep. In 3 AM he woke me up and I listened to his drunk bullshit. I also received a few bad words against my personality or appearance but I could do nothing else than roll my eyes over that attitude.

At about 8 AM I got up and went to the bathroom. Ciel was already showering and I don't get how he got up so easily after yesterday. Anyway, I dragged myself to the mirror and I was absolutely terrified by my own reflection. My hair was tousled and it was sticking everywhere. One day I could cut it since it's already grown to my chin. I try to tame it with a hairbrush but it doesn't help that much, so I just go on with brushing my teeth.

When I heard the shower turning off, I inconspicuously glanced at the curtain and saw Ciel grabbing the towel and then getting out just with it. I bit my lip and dazzled by that perfection I reminded him my admiration with a quiet 'mfuuck' escaping my mouth. Ciel just pushed me away from the sink before he started taking care of his beautiful face and hair. I didn't mind that much, though, I like watching him.

"How was gaming?" He asked out of nowhere. Wait, how did he even know- well, what else could I be doing yesterday, right?

"Oh, well," I started and Ciel was already leaving the bathroom but I followed him to the bedroom, "actually pretty great! I promoted to a new division, I'm diamond player now! To celebrate it, I bought myself a new skin for Nasus, an 'Infernal Nasus' because it looked pretty wonderful buuut everyone told me I always have the need to compensate something with large, powerful champions so I said nu-uh and bought myself a 'Pool Party Ziggs'." I laughed and shook my head, "My bank account is 18 pounds lighter, though." I explained. Ciel just laughed, if he was even listening, but I guess he didn't understand it anyway. I mean nobody understands until they really play it. They can just blame you for spending money on 'bullshit'. "So..where were  _you_?" I asked in return at last. Even though it's going to be 50% lie and on 98% I don't even want to hear it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ciel smirked at my question and leaving the topic, he picked my phone from my bed. Glancing at the screen with his half-naked photo as wallpaper, he shook head and threw it at me. "Careful!" I shouted as I clumsily caught it.

"Hey Bassy?" He raised eyebrows seriously "you should get some help." He grinned and I frowned as I locked the mobile again.

"Why would I?" I muttered and since Ciel was already dressed, I went to the wardrobe and took some clothes out. The t-shirt I was sleeping in was actually Ciel's but shh, he probably doesn't recognize it anymore since I stole it from him on high school. Actually, I own like 5 pieces of his clothes from high school, which he hasn't noticed. So I undressed it and changed into black Star Trek t-shirt and black slacks. I reach for my flash disc plugged in the laptop and I shove it in my front pocket, letting the key string hang down. I got it as a prize in a knowledge contest on an excursion in a Technological Centre. It has 16 GB and the string is black with numbers, kinda cool.

"Mate?" Ciel stopped on spot right before he left the room as he turned back at me. I was just packing my laptop before I lifted my head with a confused expression. "You know that they don't allow twelve year old kids at the seminars, right? Because you totally look like one." Ciel said with an outrage in his eyes.

I looked him over firstly, seeing he's clothed neatly in ironed black shirt and black trousers. However, I kept my head cool and didn't let him mock me. "I don't think they will care about what I wear, Ciel, important is what's in my head," I pointed at my head.

"Gosh, you're so pathetic." He sighed and turned to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. " _Everything_  is about what you look like. Everything is about the first impression. That's why I look how I look. You think that anybody is going to care about your knowledge? Please, give me a break." Ciel opened the door and before he left, he advised me at last: "Go change into something normal, a shirt perhaps, and then catch up with me, alright?"

"Wha- but I don't care what they-" And before I could finish, he put his earphones in and left. "Okay.." I turned around and went back to the bedroom. Considering it again, when Ciel thinks it's right, it probably is. I mean this time he might really want to help me, or at least doesn't want to embarrass himself next to me.

With a sigh I toss my favourite t-shirt on the floor and take a new white shirt on. See? I have  _some_  sentiment for what to wear, I just don't feel like it. After I took some more time to fix my appearance, I didn't make it to catch up with Ciel so I just escorted myself to the campus. I headed to the building of my domain, which was on the other side from Ciel's. I aimed in the congressional hall in second floor, according to the online map in my phone, where my first Internet Computing seminar begins.

It was 7 minutes until the beginning and the hall was 2/3 full. I looked around for the free seats and eventually decided to sit in the back row, next to a glasses wearing dude in brown jacket. "Hey, is this seat free?" I muttered. The guy turned around at me with a deadly expression. And then suddenly, smiled widely.

"Why yes of course! Hello, my name is Alan Humphries." I looked at him with a confused, almost shocked look before I slowly sat down. Oh my god. I am socializing.

"Hey. Sebastian." I replied shortly, putting my Lenovo ThinkPad on the desk. I put my glasses on as I log in, connect to the Wi-Fi and create a document for my notes. As I started ignoring my surroundings completely, the guy next to me, surprisingly, spoke up again-no, he shouted, so I twitched in shock.

"Dude! Do you play Dead Space? Are you actually a gamer?" He blasted enthusiastically when he saw my wallpaper. I guess it's not rare to find a gamer around here. So I cleared my throat and replied without looking at him.

"Yeah. Also Borderlands 2, GTA, Team Fortress 2, Assassin's creed, Diablo III, Mass Effect 3, Far cry 3, Amnesia, Minecraft, League of Legends." I pronounced like if I read it but it was from my head. "Currently." I added.

"Holy shit!" He enthused about my answer again but continued, "I know you! You're the lets-player! I'm your fan!" At this my eyes widened and I finally turned at him. "You're Baxssy, right?"

Wait. What? Do I have fans? Me? No way. I mean, there is like 23,500 subscribers on my account, gamers may know about me in the community but I'd never think anyone recognizes me in person. That's a bit heart-warming. "Yeah?" I breathed out in disbelief.

"Cool! I know your blog and I check your updates, I totally love your LoL gameplays. I must say you improved a lot, people gradually stopped flaming you and you definitely mean something." He smiled and I just had to smile as well.

"Thanks! I-I'm glad to hear that, totally.." Before we could talk some more, the teacher came into the room and stood in front of the screening canvas. Everybody quietened down as he started talking. That man, the professor, looked like every nerd around, just more adult version. Brown hair, glasses and a moustache, clothed like he hasn't changed his wardrobe since nineties. His name was Fred Abberline and nobody cared that much.

We all listened to basics about Computer science and I remembered the leaflet I read before attending university, which was like "friendly, helpful and knowledgeable" but this professor was more like confused, sad and wannabe hilarious. I knew something about what he said since I studied a bit during the holidays. In the end of the lesson he projected us something on the screen with pictures and videos so that he would keep us interested.

When the seminar was over, I left the building with this Alan's company. "Would you care for a coffee or something before the next lesson begins?" He suggested suddenly. I still can't get used to this. I was looking forward and someone was actually talking to me. But then-never mind- I saw Ciel standing there in front of the next building. I automatically declined Alan.

"Sorry, I promised my friend to meet him, maybe next time." I just glance at him quickly and nodded before I hurried after Ciel. "Hi again!" I said happily when got there and smiled.

"'Sup Bassy." He purred as he turned around and smiled. "How was your geek session?" He stepped to me and patted me on head. Uh, maybe I really am his dog, but I'm just happy to see him no matter what, not my fault.

"Yeah, well, wasn't that bad. The professor is a bit boring but I guess he knows what he's talking about. Also, there was a guy next to me who actually recognized me and talked to me, would you believe it?" I laugh slightly. "What about-"

"What?!" I was interrupted as the statement somehow alarmed Ciel and he looked around. "What guy?!" He looked angry.

"Huh?" I raise eyebrows. "Uh, some, what's his name…Alan! Some Alan, yeah, he is fine, also a gamer. He says he's my fan." I smile and blush a bit. Actually blush because I have a fan, I blush while admitting that someone actually likes me and it's not about Ciel. Not this time.

"Tsk, I don't like him." He retorted right then and turned away, putting his sunglasses on. "Ok. Go to your precious little Alan," he swallowed, "and I'll go fuck Elizabeth."

"Wait! Why- you don't even know-" I was confused, why did Ciel get so upset? He never acts like this. Moreover he should be glad I'm finally being a bit social. I follow him when he starts walking and I put hand on his shoulder when I reach him. "Hey, you still have some time, right? I thought we could, you know, spend it together like always, no?...No?"

Ciel sighed and shook my hand off him. "What do you wanna do?" He asked without turning at me.

"There are still so many places we haven't seen! In school, like library, football pitch, dining room, or in Liverpool." I would honestly suggest anything just not to let him go to some random chick again.

"You would piss gold if it meant I won't go fuck anyone, right?" He smirked at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "What about the football pitch, then? I'm kinda interested what sportos here look like and I heard there's the first game of this season this week, and today it's the last practice. So, wanna check out some sweaty guys running in circles?" He suggested and I laughed shortly.

"Well, yeah!" I looked into his eyes and smiled mildly, "sure."

We headed to the football practice to check Ciel's future team. I can't wait to actually see him there. We sat on the benches in the areal, just before like 15 guys started running and stretching up on the pitch. The weather was still quite warm and I narrowed my eyes because of the sun.

"Why don't you start with sport, Bassy?" Ciel apparently joked while eyeing the asses of the athletes, I could say. "At least you would be in the same room when stalking someone." He added.

"Me and sport are things that just don't go together and you know it, Ciel." I frowned when I remembered all the embarrassments and fails on high school. Ciel has always laughed at me, those were the worst classes in my entire life, I can't even catch or throw a ball. But he had a point – I was going there only to watch Ciel undress, otherwise I'd let my doctor excuse me from all the P.E. lessons for some shitty absurd reason. Like dysgraphia.

Although I was the gayest gay around, I didn't even bother looking down on field on the sexy sweaty men – they may be hot but unfortunately I already had eyes for Ciel only. Moreover I don't think I'd be more successful if I hit on one of them.

"But why, would you like to see me doing sport or something? Or you just want to be amused?" I asked then, smiling slightly. Ciel just laughed soundlessly as he glanced at me and then back at them.

In about half an hour we got bored and Ciel suggested we could grab a bite somewhere, so I agreed and we left the station.


	4. Say you love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is AU and OOC, it is intentional. Please NO HATE, if you don't like, don't read.
> 
> -Kei

**Ciel's POV**

"Where do you want to eat? Let me just mention that I am not really millionaire so let's not eat in the most expensive restaurant every day. By the way, I thought we could order pizza for dinner and maybe watch some movie." He suggests carefully and I just shake my head, laughing to his face.

"Yeah, right. Hey, we can grab something at McDonald's, what do you think?" I don't even bother taking his proposition seriously. I just can't.

"Junk food, huh? Well some chips sound actually very good. Not that McDonald's can make them tasty. Basically everything there is fake. Mashed animals soaked in oil." He jabs some bullshit but follows me as always.

20 minutes later I'm already ordering double cheddar hamburger with large chips and a coke. Meanwhile Bassy eyes the menu hanged on a wall with his glasses on and his most serious look ever, like his life depended on the choice between chips and cheeseburger.

"Hello, so, uh, I will have some… uhm, fries, and like, large chips and... a salad. And a coke." He stutters at last to that guy behind the cashier desk called Stefano, as it's written on his name-card. He has the same reaction to Bassy's pathetic attempt as I do, he laughs in his face but takes his order before asking 30 times if he wants anything else, to which Bassy 30 times answers no. I can even see the pumping blood pulsating in his temple. Gross.

"Stupid Stefano. If you fuck him, I will commit a suicide." He says when he finally moves his antisocial ass to our table and takes the plastic fork to eat his boxed salad with a grudge.

I glance at the cashier who suddenly looks up at me and smiles. I shake my head over the terrible haircut with a copper-like colour as I turn my head back to Bass. "Don't worry." I smile slightly as I take the first bite of my burger. First thing I taste is something they call pastry, for me it was more like sponge but whatever. Next is tomatoes and BBQ sauce followed by "beef meat". Before I get to the salad I almost throw up. It looks like shit, it taste likes shit, and I feel like complete asshole for ordering it. I smash it back on the tray before I stand up, taking Bassy's coke, and drinking it whole at once. "What the fuck?! Why does everything here taste so disgusting?"

"What are you doing again?" Bassy says slowly like he was afraid I'm gonna snap. Not that I wouldn't. "Eat something. Ciel, you always leave the whole food, it can't be  _that_  bad. Here, do you want my salad?" He shifts his rabbit food closer to me but I'm already getting up, ignoring his sorry effort.

"God…" I grunt with the despite in my eyes as I walk away to the bathrooms. There I wash my mouth with some water, but even that tastes disgusting. Why can't anything ever be good, fine, or even perfect? Do I ask for too much when I want to have a single edible food in this shitty faculty of a school? I lean both of my hands onto the sink as I tilt my head down. After a while I calm down and I raise my head again, looking at myself upon the mirror. And suddenly, I don't look perfect anymore. I feel disgusting and repugnant.

In the next moment I turn around, going into one of the cabins and vomit into the toilet bowl. With my forehead sweating and the feeling of nausea in my gut I get up again, going to the sinks. When I look up, I look good again. Even though I shouldn't, with the vomit at the corners of my mouth, translucent skin and messy hair. I still look better than before. I wash my face and leave. I'm perfect again.

"Are you okay?" I hear Bassy say but I couldn't care less what bullshit comes out of his mouth anymore. "Do you want to eat somewhere else?" He asks but I'm already walking out the door of this shitty place. I'm never going back here again. Not to any McDonald's. I fucking mean it.

I head to my next seminar about lies – I mean law, leaving Bassy somewhere behind me. I've had enough of everything for today. Enough of food, people, him. Just enough.

When I walk up to my class, I sit in the back row and set my ultra-light Macbook Air on a little side table and connect to the Wi-fi here. Like two minutes later some giggling chicks sit next to me and ask me for my Facebook, so I give it to them. When the seminar starts the whole class of approximately 70 people shut up. And we wait and wait. At 3:11 a tall, handsome guy of black hair with a slight hue of purple walks in, straightening his glasses and with a sharp look he glances at us. He puts his stuff, including his Macbook Pro, on the professor's desk. Of course, he is an apple lover, like everybody on this school. Well, except Bassy maybe. But I don't want to think about that hippie. I want to think about this professor's junk in his tight black pants and his manly muscles in his classy violet shirt. He steps closer to the board and with a black marker he writes his name "Professor Faustus" with calligraphy. Gay. Completely, seriously gay. No straight man would ever write his name in calligraphy just for couple of dumb teenagers, which we mostly are.

„My name is Faustus, Professor Faustus, just so you know the name when you go complain to your parents like little bitches in months of time. Let me make something clear. I hate you all; I think you all are just incompetent motherfuckers with daddy issues. And you will think that I'm just this son-of-a-bitch who is the only thing between you and your bright future career. But I'm the only one on this shitty faculty who is going to teach you something about life." He turns around and walks up to the first row of students. He is so sharp, so posh, so superior - it gives me the chills.

„If you think law is about stability and justice... get out. You're useless. Go build farm in South Dakota and don't interrupt my speech. Law is about getting your money the easiest way, and getting your money fast. So, listen up. Because I'm gonna teach just few of you, how this world works."

* * *

After 90 minutes of Administrative Law, lectured by Professor Faustus, he ends his speech with a sarcastic joke, and I finally stop eyefucking him from the last row. I put my stuff back in my bag and slowly get up. As I pass the professor, I check him out from close. He looks even better now that he is just 5 feet away. And he would look even better naked in his cabinet, fucking me. I smirk and leave. This is just getting interesting; maybe this school wasn't such a bad idea after all.

After school I head to a random bar in a part of the city I haven't been to yet, to drink till I'm completely shit-faced, until my lovely lady Elizabeth calls me and invites me to some party across town. I don't have the heart to refuse so I call myself a cab a pick up her sweet ass on the way there.

I dance. I drink. And I fuck. Over and over, again and again. I don't even know what time is it when I unlock the door our room. The keys slip from my hand as I shut the door quietly and lean on them. I sigh. My head is hurting. My body is so close to shaking. I feel empty. Completely empty... After about a minute or so, I step to the bedroom, finding Bassy with his headphones, in the dark, playing some game. My head is spinning, and it hurts when I think. I step to him from behind, hugging his shoulders and leaning my head upon his own. I close my eyes and tug closer. I feel his shaking body, I feel his hot breath, I feel his fingers stop playing.

He's trembling terribly, just sitting there for couple of seconds before turning his head on me while putting his headphones down. With love and hatred in his eyes he looks up at me. I don't wait a second, I just grab him behind his head and lean in before kissing the hot skin of his neck.

I then move from it to ear and back again until I'm on his shoulder. He's burning up. I knew he would. He wants me, he always does. He wants me so badly that he can't think about anything else for the last 4 years. He's mine. Mine, little, virgin Bassy. I lean my hands upon his shoulders from up front, shifting his shirt from his neck so I could reach his skin and kiss it slowly, again and again. I breathe, in and out. Hanging my hands around his neck I lean down to him as he sits on that chair, all shaking again. I also run my fingers through that pitch-black hair of his, making it messy, making it better. My eyes are closed as I breathe onto his neck, I'm so close... I know what he wants me to do. But I will never do that. I stand up straight, my arms fall down and I head to bathroom, without a single word.

I step inside, closing the door behind me as I lean by it and sigh. I'm trying to clear my head but it's a total mess. I feel drunk and I feel high and I feel sick. My body is hot when I lift my head up, looking up in a mirror. I can't decide if I look gorgeous or disgusting, and that frightens me. In the next moment I slip from my clothes, leaving it all on the ground before I step in the shower, where I let cold water pour all over my burning body till I grasp. I'm just standing there, with my head tilted down, in that freezing water, for few minutes before I step out again, wrapping my hips into a towel and walking back to the bedroom again.

I see Bassy still at his desk, still playing on his laptop. Suddenly I feel like shit, and I don't even know why. I need to hear that I'm not. I need to hear that I'm perfect, stunning, amazing and beautiful. I need to hear that or I'll die. And I still can't understand why. But I say the only thing I can. The only thing that will help me.

"Say you love me." I say to him, not letting my voice tremble. Not letting any emotions in that sentence. I simply stand there, half naked, asking my friend to tell me something girls and boys and women and men told me before. Because he's the only one who means it.

He takes down his headphones and even from this distance I can hear the horror-like music playing from them. "Did you say something?" He asks.

I just shake my head and go to my bed where I cover myself with a blanket.

"Ciel?" He gets up from his chair to walk over to me and sit on the edge of my bed before putting his sweaty hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

I shake off his gross hand, not even turning around to see his pitiful face, still full of tears I bet. In the next moment I pull out my phone with earphones and close my eyes as I listen to some sweet jazz music.

"Prick." Is the last thing I hear from him even over the melody before he gets up and goes to sit back to his computer.


	5. Not even one-tenth as I do

**Sebastian’s POV**

_Two weeks later_

During the time, school actually started and that was the thing I had to concentrate on. It wasn't as easy as on high school, there were a lot of new things to learn but I could keep the pace with everyone, maybe even better than some of them. I was attending the seminars, I studied a lot, did my homework and at night, before I went to sleep I played games.

I didn't have much time to make videos on my YouTube account and some subscribes were getting impatient. However, I was busy. From time to time, I additionally did some of Ciel's homework, meaning researches and the basics that I could handle, at least until he realizes that college isn’t about getting drunk. It’s okay, I’m used to doing this, I’ve been doing it the whole high school. I don’t want to see Ciel fail but eventually he will have to grasp it himself. Regardless of that I know shit about law and I would mess the work up that way.

 I also joined two research groups myself, so I got to know a few people like me and we quite understood each other. In studying, at the very least. Then there was Alan, who soon became my friend. As time went by, I began to go to lunch with him instead of Ciel who didn't have time because of football trainings.

It was Tuesday's morning and I was in my room, playing Assassin. I was only clothed in a towel since I had come from shower. Ciel wasn’t here when I woke up so I assumed he went for a run or an early practice. My lesson starts at 12, so it looks like playing the whole morning unless-

Somebody knocks on the door. Okay? Somebody must be looking for Ciel, so I paused the game and went to the door.

“Hey, what’s up?” It was Alan, in his checked shirt and morning smile. What a surprise, I have a visitor?

“Hey. What are you doing here? I’m playing now, Assassin’s.” I lifted an eyebrow and I felt totally absurd standing in the door just in the towel but I invited him in.

“Man, we have a free morning what are you sitting here alone?” He proclaimed and I didn’t like it at first, until, “let’s play League together!” He finished and set his backpack on the floor, before pulling his laptop out. I laughed slightly and nodded, before I went to turn the game off.

“I’m in.” I agreed.

…

Alan and I were finishing the first game, when the door behind us opened and someone walked in. I had already dressed when the game was loading so he fortunately didn’t know I was with Alan half naked, but he wouldn’t care nevertheless. Yet he surely didn’t expect a visit so when I turned around, he was standing and staring.

“Hey! Get the fuck out of my room.” He said crossly and added “and off my bloody chair!”

He has never sat on that chair in his life.

“Calm down, Ciel, he came to visit me, why are you so upset?” I frowned, clicking at the enemy’s nexus in the game so that we would finally win the game. When the game said ‘Victory’ I turned at him again. “We will go to Alan’s place, though, if you mind that much. We have some homework to do anyways.” I smirked slightly.

“Oh darn! And I thought we could watch that movie you always told me about. Buut if you have homework, it’s alright. We can watch it later, in like, another four years.” He performed and stepped closer to Alan who already stood up, watching the scene from the background safely. “Hi, I’m Ciel. Oh, nice t-shirt.” He pointed at his geeky t-shirt and I crossed my arms, raising eyebrows. “Is that Game of Thrones? I love that show!” He lied and laughed, before glancing back at me with this face saying, _you asked for it, bitch_.

“What? No you don’t-” I take my glasses off at last and walked closer.

“Do you?” Alan asked Ciel and then looked at me “You never told me your roommate likes movies and shows like Game of Thrones.”

“What are you saying, Bassy?” Ciel smirked at me then “of course I do. It’s a great show. My favourite character is…Snow, yeah. Snow is great! He’s so hot.” He smiled at Alan even though he had no idea what he’s talking about, I was the one who told him about Jon Snow, he remembered him because I told him Jon Snow knows nothing. Never mind.

“Really? You like him?! He’s my favourite character from…”

I walked to Alan who started sharing his passions with my Ciel and I was getting upset as well now. “Alan and I have to go!”

“Wait, Sebastian. Hey how did you like the new season, anyway?...” And they both actually started ignoring me so I shook head and went to the door. “So are we going or what?!”

In the end I just leave. Ciel is such an asshole sometimes, it seems that I can’t even have one damn friend. Anyways, I’m walking to the school earlier. It’s quite cold outside but that doesn’t keep me from taking my phone and writing a text to Ciel. “ _You overdid it :(_ ” I always write stupid ass smiley faces even though it’s mostly an exaggeration.

“ _That’s why you love me, hun_ ” He texted back in a short while and I have to smile.

 _“..whatever. Leave Alan out of this or I start to think you are jealous :P_ ” I write and I look up, liking that thought. He didn’t respond anymore but I could expect him to kick Alan as soon as I left so I guess he’s doing his own stuff now.

I arrive to the school but since I’m still early, I head to the library. There I opened my laptop and checked my site, school’s site and in the end social networks. Clearly by accident, I ended up at Ciel’s profile and I found some new photos in his new football jersey so I saved them without thinking. Fuck yeah, 467 of photos in my collection folder. That was a bit sick, I admit, but hey those are photos I collected in more than 4 years. As I was going through that profile, I suddenly noticed something I haven't. His relationship status. Taken. TAKEN.

 What?? When? How??! I am so sure I would notice! The name that goes with it is: "Lizzie Midford" What the fuck! That's the blonde we met the first day. Is this serious? He didn't even bother telling me. I’m not sure if it’s fake or not but my whole world just broke. I have to find out if he's serious. I got up, taking my laptop and I headed to the class where Ciel had his seminar.

…

I met him on the corridor a few minutes before the beginning of the seminar. I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned, holding the laptop under my arm. “Are you actually taken?” I tried to sound emotionless but there was the weakness audible in my voice. 

His face changed from surprised and confused to a lovely smile and he simply passed me, continuing the walk down the hall. “Yes, I am, actually. Not that it’s any of _your_ business, sweetheart.”

I immediately follow him. “When? How? Why, Ciel?” I grasp his arm to stop or slow him down. “I thought you said you want no relationship since you don’t last even a week in it.”

“Two weeks, sunshine. And why? Because she’s the love of my life, silly. She is perfect for me.”

My heart stops for a while or two as I hear it. I bit my lip and become unable to keep walking. Then suddenly I burst out and shout.

“What do _YOU_ know about love of the life!!?

I call at him in the middle of hall, full of people. Ridiculous. Perfect? Perfect?!

“She won't _EVER_ love you even from one tenth as I do!”

I raised my voice when he still walked forward. Some people turned their heads at us and surroundings became suspiciously quiet. I sob. Fuck. I can't control myself, I am such a prick. I turn around and quickly head to my seminar in embarrassment.

I arrive in the conference room, as the lesson has already started and few heads look in my direction before they turn back again because they realize it's just this boring loser. Only Alan waves at me from the 3rd row to join him but I don't. I am not in mood to talk to him.

 I sit in the lonely corner in the last row and I topple on the chair. I can't concentrate, I am too busy holding tears. I hear Ciel's voice in my head. I hear his quotes and I can't stop. "Loser." "So lame." "You're pathetic." "You _disgust_ me." "She's love of my life." "Love." "Disgust." "Ugly. Pathetic. Loser. Nerd. Desperate. _Dog_.

It repeats over and over and my heart is bleeding, tears start to pour down my cheeks and I can't stop it, I look down so nobody would notice. "Like a little bitch. Whining. Crying. Like a schoolgirl. So. Pathetic. Bassy." Is all I hear, I know he would say that, he is saying that, he thinks I am hopeless, drama queen, that I overreact, he doesn't know what it feels like - I would never want him to feel this way, I would never want him to suffer like this, oh my god. How. When did everything fall apart.. What have I done wrong?! What! WHEN! ...

 I think about high school. There were days that changed my life forever. When I met him and when I fell in love. And then the day I did something I should probably never have. The day I took all my courage, the day I will never forget. The best and worse in my entire life. It was spring, 14th April, the first year on high school..


	6. You know me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is AU and OOC and we know it, it is intentional. Please NO HATE, if you don't like, don't read.
> 
> -Kei

**Ciel's POV**

At lunch break I exit the school to have a proper smoke on the school garden. When I finally manage to find a lighter and inhale the first smoke, some tall motherfucker comes in my view with his "Hi Ciel".

"So..uhm..what's up? Got any plans for the..eh- lunch break?" He asks and looks right at me.

I exhale the smoke into his face and he gives me this disgust face as he coughs. With a smile I ignore his question and walk further to the concrete fence that surrounds our faculty, where I turn on my heel, jump up on a wooden bench and sit on the backrest, with my feet on the seat.

"Sebastian is such a long word, mate." I say and breathe out again. "I mean, who would bother?" I continue with a light shake of my head. "I'll call you something shorter like.." Another inhale. "Bastian?" I finally look at him and raise my brow. "Nah. What about.. Bassy." I say at last and smile over that. "Yeah, that's right. I crown thee for a Bassy." I solemnly recite and laugh before grabbing him by his shoulders.

"I like that." He says and smiles enthusiastically. "Listen, don't you want to grab a pizza or something?"

Pizza? Again? Geez, why does everybody here eat only pizza or junk food? Like, is it so hard to buy a proper meal at a restaurant? We're the richest kids in town, studying the most expensive high school in miles of radius and we still eat junk food like little fucking idiots. "Sounds great." I smile and get up on my feet, tossing the cigarette into a bin and following him through the gate.

"So, how did it go with Mathylda? I told her you'll call her today. Did you?" I raise my eyebrows at him and nod.

"Uh, no. Why did you tell her that? I'm not really…" He probably started thinking about it because he's being silent for another few moment. "interested in her." Meanwhile as we talk about it we get to the closest pizzeria. "There's someone else, actually." He starts saying but I'm just telling the bartender for a table for two and he escorts us to a window table near the entrance where I thank him and grab the menu.

"What will you have?" I ask and browse for my favourite pasta.

"I will have the... capricciosa pizza. And sparkling water." He says when the waiter comes.

"And I'll have the basil pesto pasta, with large bow ties, if you have them. And also tonic with vodka, lemon and ice. Thanks." I say quickly and close the menu to hand it to him. He writes everything down and then gives me an odd look.

"Are you even out of age?" He looks up from the notebook.

"Would you like to find out?" I return the look with a smirk and turn my head away from him. At last he walks away while shaking his head and I smile and face Bassy again. "Loser."

"So..are you going to Alois' party tomorrow?" He asks me and I give him a smirk while licking my lower lip. "It seems to be a big thing, right?"

"Well, obviously." I answer and lean onto the backrest, combing my hair back with my fingers as I remember the last party we attended together. "Are you?" I ask back with curiosity because I know Bassy really isn't the party animal type. Actually, he wasn't a party anything. Parties were absolutely out of his range.

"I don't know. I am not that kind of person, moreover I don't think he invited me." He shrug his shoulder and smiles awkwardly.

"Oh, you should totally come." I say right when the waiter comes with our drinks. "I mean, excluding the one at the end of the school year, it's the biggest party around here." I take a sip of my tonic before I lay it down at the table again. "It's at 9 o'clock I think, so don't come until like 11ish, or you'll be a total joke."

"Uhm okay, I will consider it." He says and then we talk some more for few minutes before they bring our lunch. I start eating the pasta while conversation about the party and school and more event that are coming up soon, like exams, until we both finish our food.

"By the way, how's your 'computer science' paper going on? Isn't he dead line like next week or something?" I ask as we pay and leave the restaurant. It's around 4ish so it's still pretty sunny and I can walk without my jacket on. I tilt my head backwards and sunbathe a little as we walk down to the bus stop.

"Oh, it's going well, I am actually doing three of them, for classmates, in exchange for some bonuses in World of Warcraft." He laughs. "What about yours?"

"Hah!" I laugh as I grab him by his shoulders. "You nerd! You and your games." I shake my head slightly with a smile.

"I know, people tend to say that." He blushes and laughs quietly.

"Well, I've already done mine, but I asked for a different topic since this one is boring as hell. So I did 'human right and estimation' instead."

We arrive to the station and since I decided to bail on my last two periods, I call myself a cab. "Your bus should be here soon enough." I mention, looking up at the departure times.

"Well, here you go." I nod at the bus that stopped in front of us. "Bye then. And come tomorrow, alrigh? I'm gonna expect you there!" I call at last before I start walking away towards my cab.

"Bye, Ciel. Thanks for... going with me." He lowers his voice in the end and gets on that bus of his.

* * *

It's Friday. All the geeks are studying and all the cool kids are preparing for today's event. When I open the door at South London at about half past 11, a 5'5" blond motherfucker smiles at me and I melt a bit.

"Trancy." I say with a smirk.

"Phantomhive." He answers as he leans by the door and moves his head to the side, just a little, so his platinum locks would fall into his face.

This was our ritual. Kind of. We simply felt like some knights from a historical movie or something when we pronounced our last names like that.

"I heard there's a party going on in here." I say as I lean by the door frame.

"What? Here? Never." He jokes even though I could hear the loud pop music for miles and I see dancing people and flashing lights behind him. He is so wicked, oh God.

"Oh, really?" I lean to him with a smile. In the next moment he grabs me by my neck a press his thin gorgeous lips upon mine in a passionate kiss. I smile again when he lets go of me.

"Oh, yea, actually. I think there is a party of some sort. Would you like to come in?" He opens the door for me and I step into the glistering and magnificent hallway with teenagers and booze everywhere. Home.

Heavy drinkers. Noisy dancers. That's how Trancy's parties look like. And I got lost. No, not in the crowd; not between those countless people around me, as you might think. I got lost in Alois Trancy.

We are dancing, and he's gazing right at me. With that devilish smirk of his, wearing that loose undershirt with brisket bones, with that booty shorts that are so not appropriate for a seventeen year old boy, and those black over knee socks held on by those garters. His light blue eyes looking into my dark blue ones.

We danced for hours. Or minutes. Or seconds. No way to tell. After some time, some guy wanted Alois to give a motivation speech, so he swung his arse on some table, grabbing the mike and shouting shit nobody understood. But they all still laughed and cheered. Who wouldn't? He threw the microphone on the ground afterwards, before stepping to a karaoke and started singing Satellite by Rise Against. And everyone cheered once again. He was so wasted. The good kind of wasted. The kind when you are aware of what you're doing, but you can't force yourself to care, at all. He was always so remarkable. Always, this kind of person you know you won't meet ever again. He was like no one, and no one was like him.

Few moments later we stand by the window; he, whispering into my ear and me, blushing tremendously. I pull his stupid face to myself before I kiss that filthy mouth of his and smile. My lips passionately connect with his and I stop breathing for a while. Oh, how I hate him. I lick my lips lustfully as I look into the eyes of a demon. He grabs my waist in the next second and pulls me up. We kiss more. Then he leads me up by the staircase, both laughing, both enjoying. I glance down, looking across the filled room beneath us. I see Bassy standing few feet away, looking right at me with that sad face of his. I swallow and turn back to my blonde, following him upstairs.

I know where we're heading. To the room of his little brother Lucas. He's like fourteen, in that phase when he only talks about hot models and hides his porn under the mattress. Alois opens the door as he kisses me back, more and more. Then he throws me on the bed as he picks a condom from his back pocket, ripping the packaging with his snow white teeth and smirking like hell itself. With almost slow motion he steps to me, calmly tossing his shirt away and unzipping his pants. He's without his underwear, as usually. So I get rid of my clothing as well before we, well, genuinely fuck. Simply enough. After that, I leave the room. He always has a smoke after sex. It's his own ritual, so I leave him to it and go back downstairs to the party.

Alois Trancy is a difficult personality to know or even try to understand. He is complex, he is elaborate, he is bizarre. He is everything. He is the kind of person you won't ever forget. He is sweet like a deadly cherry. He is innocent like a belligerent whore. He is lovable like a shattered addict. And everybody loves him. Including myself, Ciel Phantomhive.

That was until; few minutes after I left him, I went back. I felt like kissing him again, like drinking more, like feeling bit extra. I never go back in there, to his sacred room. I never go back right away. This time I did. And I really shouldn't have. Alois was there, oh yeah, he was. But he wasn't alone. His hungry dick found his way to yet another asshole as he was fucking some guy. On our spot, just few minutes after shagging me.

"You are fucking with me…" I breathe out in shock. He calmly turns his head to me and speaks up.

"Not in the moment, no." That devilish smirk of his finds his way to me again.

"Here? You're fucking him _here_?! Like 5 minutes after you fucked me?!" I should at that dick, with his dick still inside some other dick.

"Oh, honey… you know me." His voice is suddenly sweet as he looks at me. He looks at me like he means it. He looks at me like he's sorry. That is before he puts on another fucking smirk and his eyes are promise me suffering.

"You know me." And he continues. He actually continues with fucking that guy. I smash the door behind me as I run to the hall, and down the staircase with the most rage I've ever felt in my life.

I need to clear my head. I'm a complete mess. I find myself storming out of the house, still analysing the situation over, thinking if there was anything I should have done or said, but I can't think of anything. How could he do this? Why would he do this? I loved him. And I deserve better than him, don't I? I am better. Better than him, better than everyone inside his house, better than anybody in this god forgotten city. He shouldn't have messed with me. Actually, nobody is ever going to mess around with me. I'm Ciel fucking Phantomhive. I mean more than this. So much more than this.

"Ciel..." I suddenly hear whisper behind me and somebody grabs my hand to stop me from leaving.

"A-Are you leaving?" I turn around finally and see Bass. Tears in his eyes, his face red and moist. I don't even know what he is doing here. Oh, right, I invited him. That's right.

"What do you want?" I ask back harshly because I'm seriously not in mood to talk to him. At all. My blood is still boiling and my heart is speeded up.

"Are you alright?... It's nothing, I just- wanted… to talk to you but you seemed…" He whispers and looks down, his face burning and his damp hair sticking to his forehead. "I don't know." He whispers at last.

"Tell me what do you want." I harshly grab his shoulders. "Or I'm leaving."

"I love you." He says.

And actually, this was the thing I wanted to hear tonight. This was the thing I wanted to hear my whole life. These were the most important words of my life. And they were said by the wrong person. I stare for few second at this pathetic person, no, not a person. Dog in front of me. And I can't cover the disgust on my face as he opens his cake hole and says the most wrong words he could have ever said. And all I can do? "I know." I step away from him. "Like I care." I turn around and walk away.


	7. You hypocrite

**Ciel’s POV**

I'll never understand this kid. He's so lame. He does nothing and _then_ tells me he loves me. So what? Loads of people do that. He never does anything to win me, so why is he bothered when someone else does. I go to the gym, ignoring strange looks of people in the hall. I immediately head to my locker, and change my jeans to shorts, and shirtless I step to some dumbbells as I start working out.

After a while some guy from senior class joins me. As he stands in front of me, trying to eyefuck me with those greenish eyes of his, I roll my eyes and set my tools on the ground.

“You have precisely” I glance at my wrist watch. “10 minutes to suck my cock until I leave.” I say with a challenging voice while looking deeply into his eyes. He is shocked by my behaviour and with surprise in his eyes he puts his own dumbbells on ground. Then he steps closer and gets on his knees. I smile.

I'm standing next to a mirror so I look at my perfect figure, perfect self. I'm so fuckable. I understand the urge to fuck me that everyone has when passing me on a hallway. This guy pulls out my dick and starts doing his job.

I place my hands upon his head, helping him with the right movement. He's doing it wrong, but I still get hard. He's too slow and too amateur for this, I can't help myself. But I'm trying to ignore that. I look in the mirror again. My perfect, gleaming skin, my worked-out muscles, my shorts that holds on my hips, my shaved, smooth body. I tilt my head back, and I see my ink locks getting messy as I do. I look at myself in the mirror and the only thing I can think of is how fucking amazing I look, when I come in this losers mouth, I think of myself.

* * *

 

Few hours later I’m already jogging to the centre of the field. I’m on team with 6 other losers, while the rest is fighting against us. It’s really adorable how they try. The coach eyes me from the benches with his little whistle between his sweaty lips, thinking he’s important and all. I pity him.

Our team wins the round. Of course, I was the only one carrying it. It’s the last practice match before the real thing next week. To celebrate, the triplets offer to buy first two rounds in a pub. One of them even grabs me by my shoulders and congratulates me. Like I need this shit. I smile charmingly even though I’m dying to push him away. He stinks, he’s sweaty as a pig, his hair is total mess, and not the good kind.

When we finally get back to the locker rooms, I take my towel and head to showers where I let the freezing water pour over my body until I’m breathing steadily again. Then I dress in jeans and shirt, grab my stuff, say I have work to do and head to the dorm.

I fall on my bed immediately as I enter our room. It's empty. I look across the blank walls, the vain beds and meaningless computer table and I think of my Bassy. I think of my roommate, my friend. I shake my head in the next moment. Twat.

I pull my phone from the back pocket and check my Facebook, Twitter, Skype and all that since I really have nothing better to do. It’s after practice, I have no tests nor homework coming up any time soon, and I feel so exhausted that I don't even feel like going out to party. There must be something wrong with me. At times like these I usually tease Bassy about his obsessive playing games or anti-social life, but now? He's out, probably with that Alan or whatever, and I'm here in a darken room, all alone. I tilt my head backwards as I put my earphones on and play some smooth jazz while I fall asleep.

* * *

 

Few hours later I wordlessly open my eyes, seeing Bassy. His silhouette, wearing nothing but towel in our darkened room, with no light on. With the music still playing in my ears I lift up on one elbow. He stares into my eyes, not saying a word.

After few seconds I lie down on the bed again and close my eyes. I’m so tired of all this. Why does he always look at me like I'm the worst? Why does he always blame me? He never does anything except whine about how unfair his life is, and then looks at me like I was the one who ruined it. I didn’t. He did. Because he is not properly living. Not really. He's always just… there. Standing, sitting, watching me all the fucking time. Never doing anything; never doing the next step, never trying. So why does he blame me for everything when it is his fault?

In the next while a lightning enlightens the room for half of a second. I can see the rain pour outside our window when I look over there. It’s a thunder.

I wait another 30 minutes before pulling my earphones out and speaking up.

“How was your day?” Not that I’m particularly interested in what classes he’s been to or what did he have for lunch, but it’s the first thing that pops up in my mind.

I sit up on the bed, leaning back against the plain wall as I eye his face.

“Try to guess. Afternoon was quite fun.” He says quietly. “What about yours?” He asks in return and looks up at me from under his bangs.

“Boring as hell. Nobody can do a proper blowjob these days.” I sigh as I get up and walk up to him, closing his notebook and leaning above him with my eyes still clenched onto his.

“Maybe you’re just too picky.” He whispers with that lingering look on his face as he reaches out and pulls me closer by my neck with that vain hope in his eyes.

I still have him. In that moment I know he’s still mine. I smirk and lean back. I look at his pathetic face before I stretch my arms and sigh with a smile. “I got a girlfriend, you know?” I play cute and shrug my shoulders. “And I really don’t want to hurt her since I love her so much.” I say, full of fake emotions and a pitiful face.

In that moment he gets into his rage zone and fucking punches me in my face. I fall on the ground, with my eyes still fixed on him and I watch him getting his nerves back as he falls on his knees in the next moment saying “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, Ciel.” He’s just so full of crap. And what pisses me the most? It’s not even that he punched me, it’s this fucking apologies every fucking time he stands up for himself.

Before I can control it my heartbeats gets crazy and my pupils widen. I punch him back right after that. I don’t even mean to. It’s just a reflex. If somebody punches me, I don’t give a shit who, I just punch them back. And again, and again, until he’s lying on the floor with his hands covering his face.

I get up, head to bathroom and soak a smaller towel in a cold water to press onto his burning face.

“I hate you so much, you hypocrite.” He says through his teeth. “I pity her, you know? On one hand I am really jealous but on other? She couldn’t pick a bigger damn asshole.” He says, spiting those words out like poison.

I simply give him a smile because I pity him. I pity him because I know he wants those words to hurt me. To haunt me in my sleep. He wants me to change because of those words. He want me to finally be a hero, so regret my decisions but the really sad thing is, I never will. Because those decisions led me where I am today. This is exactly where I’m supposed to be right now.

He takes the cloth away from me and presses it against his face himself, while pushing me away. “Leave me alone…” He whispers as he gets up and lies on his bed, staring out of the window. He’s such a drama queen sometimes. It’s me who’ll have a bruised face tomorrow and it will matter.

But after couple of minutes, I still slide next to him and hug him from behind. I know he feels my breath on his neck, and I know he feels my beating heart. “I’m sorry but I won’t ever be the person you want me to be. That’s just not me and you know it.” I say, closing my eyes.

I feel his bravery shattering away under my arms. I feel him getting weak, his walls crumbling. “It’s okay Ciel, maybe one day I will be gone and spare both of us from problems.”

* * *

 

I wake up completely sweaty. It’s disgusting. I get up from the bed, quickly and go open the window immediately. Then I head to bathroom. My head is spinning and my hair is stuck to my face. I stretch my arms and nothing feels better than exactly that. I get in the shower and it takes like two minutes before I get the temperature right. Stupid fucking showers. I wash my hair and look my body over before deciding to go to the depilation studio later this week.

I dry myself and go find some clothing. Dressed in black jeans, white shirt and grey jackets I leave the dorm. My hair is still moist so I brush them back and get to some cafe immediately.

I sit down and order up a BLT with Cappuccino and OJ. For the first time I glance at my phone for time, finding out it’s just half past 8. I text Elizabeth, go to Social Studies class and then rush to get to my swimming club on the. Unfortunately people must have gotten even more stupid over night and it took the secretary in the pool like 20 minutes and 4 phone calls with her supervisor to find my name in the A-4 swimming group.

I arrive 30 minutes late, when everyone is already in water, and I groan in disgust over the overweighed bodies of my classmates.

“You are late.” I hear behind me so obviously I put on my nice attitude and a fake smile as I turn around. “I’m so sorry, but the campus has been slightly confusing for me. It took me a while to find this place.” I say to the tall, black-haired, glasses-wearing, shorts-and-shirt-wearing, papers-holding guy with the strictest look on his face. “Get in the water.” He says uninterested in my apologies and made up excuses.

“Sit, yes, sir.” I salute and jump in.


End file.
